The present invention relates to a raising device for a Venetian blind, and more particularly to one, which has relatively simple structure, and can be assembled with ease.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional raising device for a Venetian blind includes a stationary support element 10, two winding elements 30, a turning rod 40, a turning element 70, a lift cord 90, a lift cord lock 80, and a support 50 for turning element 70.
The stationary support element 10 is fixed to the upper side of a windows and has a receiving room defined by a top and two opposing walls, which each has a holding part 101 sticking inwardly of the supporting element at the bottom.
The winding elements 30 each has a main body 301, a reel 302, and a connecting string 303; the main body 301 has round holes 3011 at two ends thereof and slots 3012 at the bottom; the reel 302 has round rods sticking out from two ends to pass into a respective one of the round holes 3011 of the main body 301 such that the reel 302 can be turned in the main body 301; the reel 302 further has a hole 3023, a lengthwise formed polygonal hole 3021 communicating with the round holes 3011 of the main body 301, and round disks 3022 at two end portions; the connecting string 303 is passed through the hole 3023, and formed with knot at the upper end so as to be connected to the reel 302; the lower end of the connecting string 303 is passed through the slot 3012 of the main body 301, and connected to a lowermost one of the slats of the Venetian blind. The winding elements 30 are received in the room of the stationary support element 10, and supported by the holding parts 101 with a proper distance in between fixing elements 304 are connected to the holding parts 101 and the bottoms of the main bodies 301 with screws 305 so as to fix the main bodies 301 of the winding elements 30 in position.
The turning rod 40 also has a polygonal shape the same as the polygonal holes 3021, and is passed through the polygonal holes 3021 of the reels 302 such that the reels 302 can turn together with the turning rod 40.
The turning element 70 has two opposing round disks 703, and a cylindrical rod 701 having a lengthwise formed polygonal hole 702; one of the round disks 703 is formed with several radially arranged engaging ribs 704 on the inner side. The lift cord 90 includes a string and beads connected to the string with equal distance in between; the lift cord 90 is passed onto between the round disks 703 from a middle portion such that the beads thereof can engage the engaging ribs 704 to cause the turning element 70 to turn when the lift cord 90 is pulled down.
The support 50 of the turning element 70 includes a connecting protrusion 501, a covering protrusion 502, a round hole 505, a recess 506, and a pivotal rod 507 sticking out from the recess 506; the covering protrusion 502 has screw holes 503, and locating protrusions 504. The cylindrical rod 701 of the turning element 70 is passed through the round hole 505 of the support 50. The connecting protrusion 501 is closely fitted into one end of the stationary support element 10, and secured in position with the turning rod 40 passing into the polygonal hole 702 of the turning element 70. The support 30 further has a cover 60, which has a covering protrusion 601, a pivotal rod 605, through holes 602, hollows 603, a recess 606, and a pivotal rod 607 sticking out form the recess 606.
The lift cord lock 80 has a round hole 801, and a locking part 802 formed with a gap and is pivotably mounted around the pivotal rod 507 of the support 50 with one of the edges of the locking part 802 being confined in the recess 506.
The support cover 60 is secured to the support 50 with the covering protrusion 601 abutting the covering protrusion 502 to cover the turning element 70, and with the through holes 602 facing the screw holes 503; screws 604 is screwed into the holes 602 and 503 to join the support 50 and the support cover 60 together; the locating protrusions 504 and the hollows 603 can help the support cover 60 to be fitted onto the support 50 in a correct position quickly: the pivotal rod 605 of the support cover 60 passes into a round hole (not shown) at the other end of the turning element 70; the pivotal rod 607 passes into the round hole 801 of the lift cord lock 80 with the recess 606 confining the other edge of the locking part 802 such that the lock 80 can pivot on the pivotal rods 507 and 607 only within a certain range defined by the recesses 506 and 606; the front end portion of the lift cord 90 contacts the locking part 802 of the lift cord lock 80 after passing around the turning element 70.
Thus, the blind can be raised by means of pulling the lift cord 90 downwards; the beads of the lift cord 90 engage the engaging ribs 704 to turn the turning element 70 mid the turning rod 40, and the reels 302 will turn together to wind the connecting string 303 when the lift cord 90 is pulled down. The beads of the lift cord 90 will engage the locking part 802 of the lift cord lock 80 from the lower sides of the locking part 80 to prevent the turning element 70 from unwantedly turning when the user releases his hold of the lift cord 90 after the pulling action.
The blind can be lowered and raised easily with the raising device, however, as can be seen, the raising device consists of a lot of components, which make the structure relatively complicated and the assembly labor costing.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a hanging rod for a Venetian blind which has fewer parts such that the structure is simplified, and the assembly needs less labor.
The raising device for a Venetian blind in the present invention includes a stationary support, a first turning element, two intermediate turning elements, a third turning element and a lift cord.
The stationary support is fitted to an upper side of a window. The first turning element consists of two opposing disk portions, and two cylindrical protrusions each sticking out from one of the disk portions. One of the disk portions are provided with radially spaced engaging bars on an inner side. The first turning element is turnably fitted to the left end of the stationary support with the disk portions being horizontal.
The intermediate turning elements and the third turning element each consists of a central reel part, and two pair of opposing disks connected to two ends of the reel part; each pair of opposing disks are provided with radially spaced engaging bars on an inner side, and a cylindrical protrusion on an outer side. The intermediate turning elements are turnably fitted to the stationary support with the disks being positioned upright, and each is connected to the upper end of a string at the reel part; the strings are connected to a lowermost one of the slats of the blind. The third turning element is turnably fitted to the right end of stationary support with the disks thereof being upright.
The lift cord has beads connected thereto in a spaced manner, and is passed onto between each pair of opposing disks from the intermediate portions thereof with two end portions hanging on the third turning element.
Thus, the blind can be lowered and raised by pulling the hanging end portions of the lift cord; the movement of the cord along the stationary support caused by the pulling action makes the turning elements turn, of which the engaging bars are separably engaged with the beads.